Warrior of the Future
by NICK54222
Summary: Max's family is captured by an evil from the past. But Max himself has transformed while traveling 4 years into time into the hero of the past, Ephraim! Now he must stop the evil of the past and save his family before it's too late!


**Warrior of the Future**

Crossover between Fire Emblem and Dragon Tales

**Chapter 1**

**The Sealed Crystals**

**Description: It has been 11 years since the events of Dragon Tales. Now Max (15), Emmy and Enrique (both 17) are in High School and their Dragon friends can visit them outside of Dragon Land. Max has hung out a lot with his 2 best buds Tech and Phoen. Emmy and Enrique have gone to new levels of education as their level of education increases very much now. Max and Emmy's father, Alex, has invented a new type of pet called the cybernetic pet, which is a robot pet that his company works on. But one day, Max learns of Ephraim, a hero of the past, at school. He is given a vision on how Ephraim defeated the evil Rahno and died the next day by one of Rahno's remaining soldiers. He wonders why afterwards. Meanwhile, one of Alex's workers, Zalter, is elected President of the company and wishes to own Alex's production. He refuses and continues working on it to improve it and make it safe and friendly to others. This causes Zalter to make a plan that tricks Alex into giving him his plans for the new invention. The plan is to capture Emmy and make Alex trade his daughter for the plans. But both of them did not know that a spirit from the past named Ephraim saw the incident from the ceiling. After seeing what has happened, he sees that in the future, the plans will actually be used for chaos instead of a fun pet. So he spies on Zalter and realizes that his plans will make life on Earth extinct. He rushes to find out who else is in the family. He sees Max, and decides to choose him to save the future as the warrior himself. So that night, he finds Max and tells him to collect the Sacred Crystals from the temple in a forest. He also tells him why. Ephraim warps Max into the forest the next day and Max runs towards the temple. He finds a wooden lance to use against the mysterious ghosts, which were soldiers that Ephraim fought in the past. At the end of the temple, he finds 5 crystals, but then sees a hole to crawl through. He crawls through it and sees that there are 5 crystals alike to the other ones he saw. Max finds out that they are the real crystals since the other ones were the ones without the power and could be used for jewelry for high prices. After hearing that from Ephraim, Max takes them and gets out of the temple defeating any soldier ghosts in the way. Now Max wonders as he exits the temple why he needs to use the crystals for. He is warped back to his house and sees his mother concerned. She tells him that his father is close to getting fired. But then, soldiers knock them out and the rest of the family is taken to the place where Alex works. Zalter says that he will own an empire in 4 years since he would be able to use the plans to make servants. He orders his creations to take the family into a dungeon. But as Max is taken to his cell, an invisible being attacks the servants and warps Max to an area in the building underground. He realizes that the being was Ephraim and sees a statue with five holes on the statue's belly. Max puts the crystals into the holes as he was told to and the statue rises up and reveals a secret hole. The hole started to have a portal in it. Max walked inside it and was gone. Ephraim was with him as he entered, so he was gone too. Then Max saw that when he woke up, he was on the ground. He looked up and saw a man about 21 years old with some adult dragons. He realized that they were Enrique, Cassie, Ord, and Zak and Wheezie. They realized that the person they found is Max and has changed and is no longer with his family. Enrique shows Max a mirror and notices that he has become Ephraim. Then Max asks his friends what has happened.**

**Before we begin, we must tell you of the major characters of the story.**

Max: The main hero. In order to save his family and the world's future, he must get power from Ephraim, a hero of the past, and master his lance to defeat the giant robot monsters, which are actually robot versions of the world's animals, take on Zalter to save his family, and restore peace to time and his world.

Ephraim (same one from FE8, but different story): The hero of the past who has died after his victory from saving his people from the evil king known as Rahno, since one of his soldiers was still alive and killed him after his comrades won. He realizes that the ways of life on Earth will be threatened if Zalter goes on with his plans since he at first knew that Zalter is Rahno. So he finds Max and tells him to defeat Zalter and end Rahno for good.

Emmy: Max's sister who is held captive by Zalter with her mother and father. The family's rescue is one of Max's main goals to save his planet as Ephraim.

Enrique: A friend of Emmy and Max who, with the dragons, awaken Max 4 years after Zalter captures Emmy and her parents.

Ord: A blue dragon that awakens Max 4 years after he goes through time to save his sister.

Cassie: A pink dragon that awakens Max 4 years after his time travel to restore peace to his world.

Zak and Wheezie: A two headed dragon (Zak is green, Wheezie is purple) that awakens Max 4 years after **he is put into a 4 year sleep** (SPOILERS in this part are in bold).

Quetzal: A yellow dragon that teaches at The School in the Sky. But he dies after Zalter finds him in Dragon Land and expands his empire by constructing buildings in Dragon Land. Quetzal guides Max where he can save Dragon Land from the empire to where he could defeat the monsters in Dragon Land.

Alex: Max and Emmy's father who has his plans for robotic pets ruined as Zalter takes them and uses them for evil. He is captured for most of the story and is concerned about Max.

Maria: Max and Emmy's mother who is captured and worried about Max.

Tech: One of Max's best buds and is shocked to hear that Max was asleep for 4 years.

Phoen: The other boy who is of Max's best buds and is shocked to hear that Max is OK, but was sleeping for 4 years.

Zalter: The main villain. He tricked Alex into giving him the plans for robotic pets by capturing Emmy and giving her back to Alex in exchange for the plans. He did this to make servants to help him rule over the building and capture Max's family. Later on, he had a new empire faster than he thought he would and expanded it from our world to Dragon Land itself. This was all because he is actually Rahno wanting revenge on Ephraim. Max went through time to stop him and end him for good.

**That's all of the major characters. Let's begin, shall we?**

**Max's House**

Max woke up one morning as his alarm rang.

"Man, my History teacher said that today, we will learn of a hero of the past who had a great impact of our world. I could not wait for it to happen!", said Max.

As he got up, he was excited.

**Living Room**

Max walked downstairs happy to be able to go to school for the lesson he has been waiting for.

He said good morning to his family and started to have breakfast.

"Today, I will use my plans to improve the cyber pets.", said his father.

"Hope you do, Alex. Say, I also hope you are elected President of your company.", said his mother.

"I wish too, Maria.", said Alex.

Emmy saw his brother very agitated.

"Max, you seem anxious. Why?", she said.

"Can't wait to go to school today.", said Max.

"You are never this anxious to go to school. Maybe something is going on today in class.", said Emmy.

"The faster I get ready, the quicker I can get to school and do the think I'm anxious for", said Max.

So Max finished up his breakfast and get ready for school in some sort of hurry.

**Bus Stop**

Max ran towards the bus stop to tell his friends how eager he is about today in History.

There he saw his friends Tech and Phoen.

"Hey Max, are you ready for today's History lesson?", Tech asked.

"You bet! This will be the best lesson we ever get!", said Max.

"Well, here comes our bus. Now all we need to do is wait for History class and then we get out answers!", said Phoen.

The three boys went into their bus to go to school and get the lesson they wanted.

**Meanwhile, Elsewhere**

A soul appeared from a statue's eyes.

The soul happened to be a male warrior with a lance in his hand and had green hair.

However, he was not alive, so he was in some sort of blue light as he was seen.

"Somewhere, I sense that Rahno is plotting to take over the world. I must investigate somewhere to find him! I will not allow him to kill me, Ephraim, hero of the year 1051, with even one of his soldiers.", said the warrior.

So he warped to search for Rahno and take him down.

**Max's School**

Max, Tech, and Phoen arrived at school minutes after they got on to their bus.

"So, we are finally here!", said Phoen.

"Let's get inside and learn the lesson!", said Max.

The three rushed into their school to get ready for the day and their History Class.

As Max started rushing, he started to see soldiers in his mind.

**Meanwhile, at the Norcomt Company**

Alex was using his plans for a robotic pet to actually create one in real life.

The loudspeaker went on.

"Hello workers! I am the new boss of this establishment. My name is Zalter and I hope everyone of you can follow my orders as your new boss.", said Zalter from the loudspeaker.

"He's the new president? I guess he hopes that I keep working!", said Alex.

**The Boss's Office**

Zalter, a man that was 7 feet tall and had yellow hair was happy to be the new boss as he looked up on some of the files.

"Perfect. Everything is going to plan. Soon, this world will be my new empire and Ephraim will not be able to stop me since one of my soldiers killed him after my death in the past. This identity will be brilliant! Now to get the plans for a robotic pet and use it to make my new empire!", said Zalter.

Ephraim saw him from the ceiling

"I'll kill you for good, Rahno! I see through your disguise!", he said.

**Max's History Class**

Max and his friends arrived at their History class and sat down.

"Class, this is it! This is what you all have been waiting for! I'm going to tell you of the hero of the past known as Ephraim!", said Max's History teacher.

The class was ready to listen.

"In the year 1032,", said the teacher.

The story was in Max's mind as the teacher told it.

"There was a boy named Ephraim born in the middle Ages. But when he was 3 years old, the soldiers of the Empire of Rahno killed his parents at his house when they found him. Ephraim grew up in safety in a town outside of the empire. In those years he learned to use a lance and master it. When he was 19, he was ready to strike the Empire of Rahno. He and many troops headed towards the castle where Rahno was located. After his Lance inside the castle grounds and inside the castle itself killed many soldiers, Ephraim reached the throne room of Rahno, and battled him until he died with one stab into the heart by his lance. One day after his victory and the vengeance of his parents' death, he was killed by a stab into the heart by one of Rahno's remaining soldiers. The soldiers of the nearby castle because of this killed the rest of them. Many people came to his funeral to honor him for his bravery and courage for defeating the evil of the Rahno Empire.", said the teacher.

"Did I actually just see the whole story in my mind? Something is going on here.", Max thought.

Everyone was excited to hear about the story as they exited their class.

As Max exited, he was happy to hear the story, but concerned why it was in his mind.

**Norcomt Company**

Alex was using his plans to improve his robotic pet creations again, when Zalter came to check on him.

"Alex, you seem to be improving. In order to complete it, you need to give me the plans for it.", said Zalter.

"But the previous boss here said that we should have the plans during the whole work progress.", said Alex.

"Fine. Have it your way.", said Zalter as he walked out of the room.

As he walked out of the room where Alex works, Zalter's face had an evil grin.

"Perfect. Now I capture his daughter for the plans and then, I can start my empire! But first, I need to trick his daughter.", said Zalter.

So he went to the High School in town to continue on with his plans.

**Max's School**

Max, Emmy and Enrique all go to the same school together as their lunch periods are next to each other.

Max's lunch period was almost over as Emmy and Enrique's grade's lunch period was about to begin.

Tech and Phoen saw Max concerned about something.

"Yes guys, I am concerned. That's because when our History teacher told us the story of Ephraim I saw it in my mind. I don't know why it happened. But I know that something is going on here. What could that be?", said Max.

Phoen and Tech were in shock after what they heard.

Meanwhile, in the lunch line, Emmy and Enrique are waiting to get their lunch.

The loudspeaker came on and the staff member of the loudspeaker, but in a weird voice, told Emmy to go to the main office.

So Emmy went to the main office and saw that there was a man under a mysterious cloak next to the door.

After she walked into the office, she saw that the staff members were missing.

Then, the cloaked man knocked her out with a baseball bat and tied her up.

The man went to his car and took Emmy to a building.

Under the cloak was Zalter with an evil grin.

But Ephraim saw it from above one of the buildings.

"That girl is the daughter of that man who has the plans for what Zalter will use as evil! I guess that's why this boy named Max is the one whom heard of my story and actually saw it in his mind.", he said as he looked at Max in a orb.

He decided to follow the car all the way to the Norcomt company building.

Back at Max's school, Enrique is concerned about Emmy.

"She's been gone for too long. What has happened to her?", said Enrique.

Suddenly, the loudspeaker went on.

"Attention students. We had an intruder with a cloak come into the building. But he managed to make us think that there was no intruder drill. The cloaked man not only tied up the staff in the office and locked them in a room, but he also captured one of our students that was called down to the office earlier. Everyone is to stay careful since he might come back and do something to the rest of our students here.", said one of the staff members.

"Emmy's captured? How could this have happened?", said Enrique.

Max and his buds Tech and Phoen were shocked after that announcement.

"Man, everyone might know we are in trouble. Could this be connected to my vision of the story of Ephraim's life?", Max thought.

**Norcomt Co.**

Alex saw Zalter holding Emmy tied up and knocked out.

He ran up to him very angrily.

"Zalter, what are you doing to my daughter?", Alex asked Zalter angrily.

"This is why you listen to me! Give me the plans or your daughter is dead!", said Zalter.

Alex knew that he had to work on his project.

But he also knew that he wants his family to be safe.

So, he had no choice but to give Zalter the plans for the robotic pet.

He took Emmy back to the school in his car.

"Things are starting to go to plan. Now to start creating servants for my empire!", said Zalter.

Ephraim saw the whole thing from the roof.

"This won't be good unless we don't stop him!", he said.

His orb saw the future.

It had all the animals on Earth replaced with robotic versions of them.

Ephraim knew that without life, Zalter's Empire will rule over Earth forever.

"I need to find Max fast! If I don't find him, our world will be toast!", said Ephraim.

But then, Zalter went to a different room.

Ephraim followed him to the room.

In there, Zalter copied the energy Alex was using and created new monsters by giving it more energy.

Ephraim saw the monsters being created.

"This might be the start of Rahno's new empire. Or maybe, but not on my watch!", said Ephraim as he disappeared to find Max.

**Max's School**

Max, Tech, and Phoen were at their lockers getting their stuff at the end of the day when the loudspeaker came on again.

"Students, the captured student is safe. But his father had to give up the plans for robotic pets to his boss to save her. Hope we can get those robotic pets soon.", said the loudspeaker.

Max realized that his father lost the plans for the robotic pets and that Emmy was captured.

"Maybe someone from my dad's workplace is the reason why I had that vision of Ephraim's story.", Man thought.

Max went to his bus, concerned very much about what is going on.

**Max's House**

When Max returned to his house, he saw his father concerned.

"What's wrong Dad?", he said.

"I had to give the plans to Zalter.", said Alex.

"Max, Emmy is in the playroom. Go check on her.", said Maria.

Max ran up to the playroom.

**Playroom**

He saw that Emmy was not there.

He realized that she was in Dragon Land.

**Dragon Land**

Emmy was talking with her Dragon friends about what happened to her.

"So someone captured you?", Cassie asked her.

"And forced your father to give up some plans?", Ord asked.

"And now you are concerned about what might happen?", Zak and Wheezie simultaneously asked.

"Yes to all of those questions.", said Emmy.

They all gasped.

But they knew that she was OK, so they were happy as she left for home.

**Playroom**

Max saw Emmy return from Dragon Land.

"You told them, didn't you?", he asked.

"Yep. But what about that man?", Emmy asked.

"Something is going on where my dad works.", Max thought.

Then, he said "Emmy, I think we should ask Dad.".

So the two went to see their father.

**Above the House**

Ephraim found Max's house.

"I'll have to see him tonight and warp him after his breakfast to the Temple where he can find the Sealed Crystals.", he said.

**Living Room**

As Max and Emmy went to see their father, he was very disappointed.

"What's wrong?", Emmy asked.

"Zalter got my plans and he might do the wrong things to it since he was elected President 2 days after he joined. He also said before I left that I am starting on the road to getting fired.", said Alex.

"This is not good.", said Maria.

Max, concerned about this, wanted to know what is happening a little more.

**Max's Room That Night**

Max was looking outside his window.

"Soon, I'll know the whole truth.", he thought and turned around.

Ephraim appeared behind him.

"Max, you want to know the truth? Then I'll tell you the truth.", said Ephraim.

"Who are you?", Max asked.

"I'm behind you.", said Ephraim.

Max looked behind him and saw Ephraim.

"You're the hero in my vision! Why are you here?", said Max.

"I'm here because in the future, your planet will be in trouble.", said Ephraim.

"How?", Max asked.

"Zalter, one of your father's workers, will replace the animals of this world with robotic ones. Worse, every human will be under his rulership for the rest of time. Besides, he is Rahno is disguise!", said Ephraim.

"How are we going to stop him?", Max asked.

"In the morning we need to head to the temple in a forest in England. There we must find the 5 Sealed Crystals.", said Ephraim.

"Why do we need to go there?", Max asked.

"The crystals will be used for the only way possible to stop Rahno as Zalter. In order to stop hi, you must go 4 years into the future since the empire will be complete in that amount of time.", said Ephraim.

Then, Max's father came to say good night to Max.

Max saw the door and then noticed that Ephraim was missing.

His father came in and put Max to sleep for the night.

Ephraim was on top of Max's house.

"Rahno, prepare to be finished for good!", said Ephraim.

**The Next Morning**

Max woke up, knowing that he must go to the temple where the Sealed Crystals are located.

But he did not see Ephraim anywhere.

So he went downstairs for breakfast after he got dressed and ready for the day.

**Living Room**

When Max got downstairs, breakfast was ready for him.

Everyone at the table was noticing how quiet he was now.

"I can't believe Zalter is pushing me through the road to being fired from my company. I better go to work as I am supposed to on Mondays-Saturdays.", said Alex.

Alex was the first to finish his breakfast and got up and went to work.

Max was the last one and went back up to his room.

**Max's Room**

Max walked up and after he went into his room, looked out the window to wait for Ephraim.

But he did not know that Ephraim was actually behind him.

Max looked behind him.

"Max, it is time to leave for the temple in England.", said Ephraim.

"And how are we exactly supposed to get to", said Max before he was cut off by Ephraim warping him.

**Forest in England**

Max and Ephraim were in a forest in England.

"Whoa. That was fast.", said Max.

He saw a huge temple behind him.

"In there are the 5 sealed crystals. Enter there and get the crystals.", said Ephraim.

So Max entered the temple.

**Temple**

Max walked inside and noticed that it was very huge.

"You must navigate through here in order to find the 5 crystals.", said Ephraim.

So Max followed the path and came across ghost soldiers.

"What are those?", Max asked.

"Ghost versions of the soldiers I killed in the past. You need a weapon to kill them.", said Ephraim.

So Max looked around and found what he thought was a stick, but was actually was a wooden lance.

He picked it up and used it on one of the soldiers, which killed him.

Max was confused about that.

"They are weak to that wooden lance since it is blessed.", said Ephraim.

"By who?", Max asked.

"The gods. They made it also unable to break.", said Ephraim.

Max shook his head and continued to use the wooden lance against the soldier ghosts.

After a while of using the lance against the soldiers while getting through the temple, Max ended up where the 5 crystals were.

He looked at them and Ephraim stopped him before he could touch them.

"Max, these are fakes. Over there is where the real ones are.", he said.

There was a hole that Max could crawl under.

Max went to it and crawled through it to find 5 more crystals.

"These are the real ones. The fake ones are used for jewelry for high prices in your world.", said Ephraim.

Max took the real Sealed Crystals and went through the hole again.

As he exited, he took out 3 times as man soldier ghosts as much as he did on the way to the crystals since the soldiers were close to be defeated.

Finally, Max left the temple from the entrance.

**Forest in England**

Max walked out of the temple concerned how the crystals will make him travel through time.

"Max, now we must head back to your house and head for the place I came into this time.", said Ephraim.

Ephraim then warped him and Max to where Max lives.

**Max's House**

Max was warped back into his room.

He heard his mother worrying in the kitchen.

Max went to check on her.

**Living Room**

Maria was in a chair next to Emmy weeping.

"What's wrong?", Max asked.

"Your father is extremely close to being fired.", she said.

"Max, we need to hope that our father will not get fired.", said Emmy.

Just then, huge robotic sword welding pigs opened the door.

"Intruders!", said Emmy.

The pigs then knocked out Max, Maria, and Emmy and took them with them.

Ephraim saw the whole thing from upstairs.

"I need to save Max and take him to where I came into this time.", he said.

He went outside and saw that the robotic pigs were taking the family to a car.

Ephraim followed the car all the way to the Norcomt Company building.

**Norcomt Co.**

The family woke up to see Alex, but he was in different clothes.

They also saw robotic animals surrounding them.

"What happened Alex?", Maria asked.

"I got fired and now we are all going to be locked up for many years in his dungeon", he said.

"Whose dungeon?", Emmy asked.

"My dungeon!", said Zalter.

"Zalter! What are you doing?", Alex said angrily.

"I'm now going to take over this world and create my empire of robotic animals to replace the living ones!", said Zalter.

"Never!", said Alex as he ran up to Zalter to fight him.

But Zalter knocked him out with his sword.

"My minions! Lock up this family for good!", said Zalter.

The guards knocked out the family and took them to their prison cells in a dungeon.

But as Max was taken to his cell, Ephraim took out the guards and held onto Max.

He warped both himself and Max to the location of where he entered this world.

**Dungeon Cell**

Emmy, Alex, and Maria woke up in a cell.

They noticed that Max was missing.

"Where's Max?", Maria asked.

"This is not good! Did Max get killed?", said Alex.

"We must wait many long years to find that out.", said Emmy.

Just then, Zalter came to the family.

"For your information, Max has disappeared. I consider him deceased now and forever.", he said.

The family was now even more concerned about Max's disappearance.

**Shrine**

Max woke up and saw that he was in a shrine.

The shrine had a statue with 5 holes.

"Where am I?", Max asked.

"This is the shrine that I came into this world from.", said Ephraim

"If this is where I travel through time in, then I probably must use the crystals.", said Max.

Max walked up, put the 5 crystals in the 5 holes on the statue, and then there was some sort of small earthquake.

"What's going on?", Max asked.

"Do not worry. The statue is rising. Below it is where you will travel through time.", said Ephraim.

The statue rose up until a huge circle appeared below the statue.

"Whoa.", said Max.

Just then, the circle filled up with a portal.

"Now Max, enter the portal and go through time.", said Ephraim.

Max walked into the portal and then he disappeared.

One Year Later

Enrique, Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie, along with Tech and Phoen, each knew that Emmy and her parents were captured.

But each of them knew that Max was also missing.

So they each formed the "Max Searching Squad", which had a goal to find Max.

They kept asking people they saw to know if they saw Max.

For 3 more years, the search continued.

Dragons from Dragon Land appeared as well to live there because Zalter found Dragon Land and added it to his empire.

Then Enrique, Cassie, Ord, Zak and Wheezie found a stairwell doing down.

They went down it and found a new room they had never searched in before.

**Shrine**

"What is this shrine?", Enrique asked.

"It looks big. But what could be here?", said Ord.

"Does Emmy know about this shrine?", Cassie asked.

"Let's just keep walking down this hallway since he might be here.", said Zak.

Then, after a while, they found a giant sphere.

"What is that sphere?", Cassie asked.

Ord tried to pick it up, but then, it opened and they were shocked to see who was inside it.

"Who is that?", they all asked.

Then, the person fell down to the ground.

What they did not know that the person was actually Max.

Max woke up and saw that he was on the ground.

"What just happened?", he asked.

He noticed that his voice was different.

Then, he looked up and saw a man about 21 years old.

Next to him were some dragons.

He noticed that one was blue, one was pink, and one was two headed.

The left head was green and the right head was purple.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Max?", Enrique asked as he got up.

Max remembered whom the people he saw were.

"Enrique? Cassie? Ord? Zak? Wheezie? Is it really you guys?", he said.

"How does he know who we are?", Ord asked.

"Just who are you?", Cassie asked.

"You don't realize this, but the person right in front of you is who you are looking for. I guess you were looking for me when I was gone.", said Max.

"Max? Is that you?", they all asked him.

"Yes guys. It's me.", said Max.

They all hugged him but noticed that he was very different and that he had a lance on his back.

"Just what happened to you?", Enrique asked.

"All I remember was that I went into this portal which was right there, but is now gone. Then, when I entered the portal, the next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground.", said Max.

"So we have awakened you from your slumber.", said Wheezie.

"But you might want to see yourself.", said Enrique as he took out a mirror and gave it to Max.

Max looked at it and saw that he had become Ephraim.

"So this is why I have a lance on my back and I look different. I better ask Ephraim why I look like him.", said Max.

"Who's Ephraim?", they all asked.

"I'll tell you, but if you can answer my question.", said Max.

"What would that be, Max?", Enrique asked.

"Tell me, what has happened to our world after I disappeared?", Max asked.

"We will tell you as we take you to our base.", said Enrique.

"Base?", Max asked.

"We formed a squad to look for you ever since a whole year has passed and you have been gone." said Ord.

So Max followed his friends to the base.

"Emmy, do not worry! I will save you and defeat Zalter, who is actually Rahno!", he thought as he walked out of the shrine.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Chapter 2: Search for the Sealed Crystal Shards**

**Description: Max is shown by Enrique, Ord, Zak, Cassie, and Wheezie that the world has changed and is now the new empire of Zalter. He then hears that Quetzal was killed and is now one of the elder spirits. Max introduces Ephraim to the gang and he tells what happened to Max. As they return to the base, Tech and Phoen are excited to see Max safe. But now, he said that he must go to where Zalter is. But unfortunately, the door is locked and the 5 Sealed Crystals are the only way Max can enter. Robot minions find him and the gang and throw them into a robotic forest. There, Max finds a robotic T-Rex that he takes out. But what else will he face and why does he have to face them? What will Emmy think of when she hears that Max is safe? How will Zalter feel when his giant robotic minions are killed? Read the next chapter to find out!**


End file.
